Jesus Marquez
|latest = }} Jesus "Lil Wheezy" Marquez is a teenage drug dealer associated with the Diablo gang and possibly Dennis Price's drug trafficking operation. History Going by the gang name of Lil Wheezy, he lived in a neighborhood run by the Diablo gang and was a drug dealer working for them. At least indirectly, Lil Wheezy was most likely part of Dennis Price's drug trafficking operation. He also smoked marijuana regularly. Following the murders of Tamika Weaver and her son Jeremiah Barnes, Detective Julio Sanchez noticed Lil Wheezy sitting on his porch across the street smoking marijuana and realized that he was a potential witness. Julio had Buzz Watson discreetly film Lil Wheezy in case he tried to run so that they could find him again later if need be. Lil Wheezy refused to cooperate, casually claiming to be eighteen and to have a medical marijuana card for asthma and anxiety. After a young man emerged from his house, Lil Wheezy went inside and Julio ordered patrol to pick him up after school, recognizing that it wasn't safe for Lil Wheezy to talk to the police on his front porch. The next day, patrol officers brought him to the Major Crimes Division after school. When he asked for his mom and revealed that he was actually fifteen, Julio threatened to arrest Lil Wheezy for smoking marijuana using Buzz's video of him. Amongst Lil Wheezy's things, the detectives found a wad of cash, likely from his drug dealing. Lil Wheezy tried to lie, badly, that he got the money working for a plumber after school, but the police didn't buy it. As Lil Wheezy insisted that he knew nothing about Tamika's murder, Lieutenant Andy Flynn pushed him to tell them what he knew about where Tamika got her heroin, threatening to send him out on the streets without his drug money. Frightened about what would happen to him if he was sent back without the money, Lil Wheezy finally admitted that everyone knew that Tamika got her drugs from Daniel Price's church. Days later, the police recruited Lil Wheezy to help them close the case. Despite having really not seen anything on the night Tamika was murdered, Lil Wheezy agreed to finger Detective Stephanie Dunn as the killer as part of their strategy. When presenting their supposed theory of the crime to Assistant Chief Taylor, Captain Sharon Raydor introduced Lil Wheezy as a witness who agreed to talk in exchange for police protection. Sharon claimed that Lil Wheezy had told them that the killer was actually a woman. Lil Wheezy was brought out from Sharon's office and shown Sherry Hickman on a monitor. After a moment, as planned, Lil Wheezy stated that Sherry was not the woman he saw. As he was led back to Sharon's office, Lil Wheezy spotted Stephanie and shockingly claimed that she was the woman he saw kill Tamika and her baby. Lil Wheezy watched as confronted with all the evidence, Stephanie confessed to all of the murders. After Stephanie's arrest, Lil Wheezy was congratulated for his performance by Andy and Lieutenant Louie Provenza. Lil Wheezy was promised that he had earned police protection with his actions. Provenza suggested to Lil Wheezy that his performance could be the start of a promising acting career if he ever wanted to pursue that career path. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Drug Dealers